degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WHITELIVESMATTER/@comment-4441793-20160315042253
Guys, let me talk some REAL SHIT, and tell me if ya'll agree. Yes, Zig is a douche. Yes, Maya deserves way better than him. Fuck Zig. He ain't shit. He a bum. Etc. All of that! I don't like this nigga. But IF I had to understand Zig's POV where Zaya is concerned, here's where I'd (almost)sympathize. -He falls for Maya in S12 and THINKS she truly wants him too, but the minute the boy(Campbell) she REALLY loved showed her the affection and appreciation she wanted, Zig was useless to her. -Campbell dies and though Maya never blamed Zig, she not only ignores him an entire summer, but falls deeply in love with someone(Miles) else over said summer. Zig couldn't heal Maya's pain from Cam but Miles was able to accomplish that VERY quickly....until she realized just how dark and potentially suicidal Miles just like Cam, and she suddenly became afraid of loving him. And let me tell you, she fucking LOVED Miles. I don't care what anyone says. Okay, let me not trail off.... -Matlingsworth breaks up for the last time. Maya and Zig HAVE a chance to be together because not only is she single but THEY FUCKING LIVE TOGETHER. But Maya expresses no such interest...but it's cool, because Zig is falling for someone else(Zoe). -Finally giving up a pointless pursuit of Maya, Zig is focusing on building Zoe's trust and earning her love by being the warm, understanding, kind, gentle and PATIENT human being that he has never been to anyone else he was romantically linked to. -Zig is feeling hopeful. He figures being selfish and an asshole isn't going to get him what he wants, so he chooses a better strategy. In spite of all his hardwork and devotion to Zoe, she lets her own insecurities and fears SCARE HER from believing in true love when it stared her in her FACE. Zig is now hopeless. Being self-entitled earned him nothing. Now, being a gentleman earned him nothing! In his mind, what's a guy to do. "Am I just not lovable?" His thoughts, most likely. SURPRISE! Maya finally wants to be with him. Zoe's no longer an option(or so he thought) and finally, his old crush wants him back. Can't pass up this "golden opportunity" Zig overlooks one thing though. The same way Maya only "wanted" him when there was trouble in paradise with the boys she TRULY loved(Cam and Miles), she now only wants him because she has literally NOBODY. Maya is desperate enough to be with someone she was damn near REPULSED by for over two seasons and Zig is equally desperate enough to SETTLE for being a last resort. It's okay though, for the time being! Together, Zig and Maya force this fantasy that what they have is "real". It explains the rush into sex(that they had to be high as fuck to have), the rush into half-assed sincere "I love yous" and prancing around like this is a fairytale because that's what they WANT it to be, not because either of them truly believed it was. I'll admit, Zig was particularly good to Maya for most of 14B.... But once Zaya was settled and comfortable, Zig started showing his ass again. But like I said, from HIS POV, Maya puts something else before him. This time it isn't another nigga, it's MUSIC. Cam may have been her first love(boyfriend-wise) and Miles IS the love of her life (so what, fight me), but music was her first love PERIOD. So once again, Zig's not important. Then comes Jonah, with whom Maya has an innocent platonic bond with, and Zig is suddenly realizing again(though not explicitly mention) that he was someone Maya SETTLED for, and it's only a matter of time before she finds better options, just as she did with Cam and Miles. Except Maya ain't thinking about Jonah in that way but Zig's inferiority complex is real. Then in a mutual weak moment, Zig reconnects with Zoe. And now he's torn. I'm sorry but he knew damn well Maya wasn't going to cheat on him with Jonah. I believed he used that as an excuse to purposely fuck up with Maya instead of prolonging the inevitable(her leaving his ass). Yes, he may have been sad about it. He may have on the surface WANTED to still be with Maya. But he knew it was only a matter of time before it was over. Plus, he remembered how good Zoe made him feel and how much he was willing to put her feelings even before his, so of course, he took Zoe in any way he thought he could have her. Even if it was just sex. Thing is, little did he know, Zoe felt the exact same way about him. Would LOVE to be with him but never confident that he would ever truly love her. Zig and Zoe seriously need to TALK. Forget Maya and Grace. Ya'll fucked up by doing what ya'll did. Maya and Grace deserve better than that but I forgive ya'll because you two are soulmates :). Just wake up and realize that. Anyway, in different ways, Zig and Zoe are so used to losing, that neither don't realize where the fuck they've WON.